weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Best Boi Knuckles
Best Boi Knuckles The Best Boi Knuckles are a species of canine that have mutated into somewhat of a hybrid between a Knuckles and a Best Boi. They live in the Cave located in Toxic Uganda. Appearance The Best Boi Knuckles are very fluffy furred creatures. They have the Body of a Best Boi and the face of a Ugandan Knuckles. They have long fuzzy ears, a big bushy tail, black paws, and red fur. Sometimes they can have blue fur as well. There has not been any instances of a Best Boi Knuckles having any other fur color besides Red or Blue. History The Best Boi Knuckles were once a species of Humanoid Dog creatures called the Best Bois. These Two legged Dogs were once sworn enemies with the Ugandan Knuckles. Until their species almost went extinct. Shortly after the rough decline of the Best Boi population, the Ugandan Knuckles and Smackles hunted down and kidnapped as many of the remaining Best Bois as they could and brought them back to Toxic Uganda and submerged them all into the Toxic green waters that were filled with toxic chemicals and Ebola. The combination of the Chemicals and Ebola on the Best Bois bodies caused them to mutate into the Best Boi Knuckles. Along with the bodily mutations, their mindset was also Altered, They now have the same mind frame as a Ugandan Knuckles and consider all Knuckles to be "Bruddas" and are also now in strong beliefs of Da Wey and worshiping Da Deval. The Best Boi Knuckles decided to make the the Cave located near the Smackles village their main refuge. Ablities The Best Boi Knuckles retain the same abilities as a Ugandan Knuckles. Since they are a species of Canine their overall senses are much, MUCH greater than an average human. Their sense of smell is as great as a blood hound and their hearing is as sharp as a Labrador Retriever. The Best Boi Knuckles may walk on two legs but their back legs are very powerful and can run at up to 19 miles per hour. With a very powerful bite force. The Best Bois are the only species of dog that has Human intelligence and opposable thumbs. This means that the Best Boi Knuckles are equally intelligent as a Ugandan Knuckles and can communicate, and do most of the same tasks as a Knuckles, such as build huts or hunt with spears. Personality The Best Boi Knuckles have similar personalities as a loyal dog companion. They are very protective of their other Bruddas and if they feel like the Knuckles are being threatened will get quite protective over them and try to drive off the threat. Otherwise the Best Boi Knuckles are as gentle as a pup and are always willing to make new friends. The Best Boi Knuckles are very widely accepted across other countries such as Wakand, Australia, Scotland or even Wagunda as both companions as well as citizens. (Since they have human level intelligence and are able to perform most of the same tasks as humans, they are not considered "pets" and even have been granted civil rights in some countries.) Other Info The Best Boi Knuckles will assist the Ugandan Knuckles in raids to try and show people Da Wey. The last few remaining Best Bois that are still out there despise the Best Boi Knuckles, they see them as Corrupted beings. Likewise, the Best Boi Knuckles see the other Best Bois as nonbelievers and will spit on them if conflict arises. The Best Boi Knuckles do not like to eat dog food. They hate the taste. Unlike all other species of dog, the Best Boi Knuckles are able to safely eat chocolate. Category:Ugandan population Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Ebola 2.0 friends Category:Not a real knuckles Category:Dog